Making You Shut Up
by Cold Drake Queen
Summary: SLASH Seifer x Squall AU Balamb Ranch needs cowboys for a cattle drive. Irvine, Zell and Squall answer that call.


Disclaimer: I own ... a computer, the game and a playstation 2. That's it! Nothing else. Oh, and a really nice mental picture of Squall and Seifer !coughs!(enter imagination here)!coughs! on a beach with a sunset.

Warnings: This fiction is slash. That means nobody with a maturity level of below 18 years of age should read this fiction. I will not be held responsible for persons who find this fiction vulgar. I will be responsible for warm fuzzy feelings.

No animals were hurt in the making of this fiction. Unless you think Seifer is an animal, then I can't help you there. 'Cause… -stops self before she gives away too much-

A/N: OK I know what people are going to think. No, this isn't a Cold Mountain crossover. I haven't seen the movie, and I don't plan on seeing it unless I really must. The only movies I have seen that may or may not have influenced this fiction are maybe The Man From Snowy River and City Slickers. Other then that I'm just going to wing it. Oh and although this fiction is a short story, if an author likes the plot bunny just ask me. I would love to see it turned into a chaptered fiction.

---O--- ---O---

A gentle rain fell over the grassland as the sun painted the sky in brilliant reds and purples. Frogs were singing in their own voices in the grass. It seemed almost perfect, but the pound of hooves on the turf soon ruined that setting.

A trio of cowboys came up over the hill, stopping at the top to take their bearings.

"It's just over there," the deep voice of the cowboy on the far left stated as he pointed down the hill. "You won't be disappointed."

"Whatever," a silky voice answered him.

As if they shared a brain the three turned their horse's heads and dug their heels into their mounts, the thundering sound of hooves on the turf once again ringing over the green land.

It didn't take them long to come into sight of the pastures that held a healthy amount of cows. The grass leading way to a wagon trail, to a well traveled road. They at once came upon a sign leading to a large white house with the name Balamb Range on it.

"This is the place where they needs hands for a drive?"

"Do you have to be so stupid Zell? I've never lead us wrong."

"Irvine, you follow you cock too much. For all we know this guy has beautiful daughters that you want to fuck into the ground." Zell calmly stated.

Irvine looked slightly put out as he reined in his horse. "As a matter of fact he has three. I was thinking one for each of us."

The three let their mounts come to a stop just short of the gate to the house. Dismounting the trio walked up to the door and knocked.

A tall woman answered the door. She wore a dark dress that flowed to the ground. Blending from black to a dark violet.

"May I help you?"

"Good afternoon madam." Irvine took his hat off and bowed to the woman. He soon took up her hand and gently brushed his lips across the back of it. "My name is Irvine. Is your father in?"

She giggled at the contact. "You flatter me kind sir. My husband is out at the moment would you care for some tea while you wait?"

"Surely you must be mistaken, you are far to fair to be married."

"I assure you that I am quite old enough to be your own mother. What say you to that tea?"

"That would be most welcome madam."

She stepped back from the door. "Please call me Edea. We don't stand much on formality here." She led the three cowboys to a flower bedecked room and motioned for them to sit. "If you'll excuse me for a moment."

Out of respect the three stood while the lady took her leave of the room.

Irvine slumped back onto his chair. "If their mother looks like that, the daughters have to be god damn fine."

The silent cowboy sat carefully and removed his gloves. "Whatever."

Zell nudged him in the side. "Squall, he does have a point."

"Whatever." As if by instinct he turned his head toward the door just before two women walked through the door. Squall rose gracefully catching his friend's eyes as he did so. They quickly stumbled to their feet when they realized why he had stood again.

One woman wore a red dress that brought out just how yellow her hair was. She wore a slightly darker red pair of gloves that came nearly to her shoulders. The other was slightly shorter with dark brown hair that came to just below her bared shoulders. Her dress was blue, like a lake on a beautiful day.

"Sorry to bother you kind sirs." The taller supplied and tried to drag the other woman with her.

"Quistis let go of me. They obviously are here to talk to father about the job. And I really do want to find out who owns that beautiful silver mare tied up outside. A foal from her would be most beautiful with my favourite stud Angelo."

"Fine Rinoa, ask your silly question and continue this most un-lady-like venture of horse breeding. I'm going to find mother." With that she turned from her sister and walked from the room.

Rinoa stood looking at the trio in front of her. She flushed slightly when she noticed that although all three were covered in dust from travel they were all very handsome. "I noticed your horses tied up outside and I was wondering who owned the silver mare? I would very much like to breed her to my prized stud."

"Shiva isn't a broodmare." Squall spoke up with a slight angry twist to his words.

"Oh, but I could give you Bahamut to replace her. He really is a fine mount. Much more appropriate for a rough and tumble cowboy such as yourself."

"No."

Irvine jerked at the sound of his friend's voice and jumped between the two.

"Gracious lady," He said as he preformed the dance he had on her mother earlier. "Please excuse my friend. He is very attached to his horse. It was he who bred her and trained her."

"I see," her eyes lit up at the mention of breeding. "A fellow breeder then. Could I request that you come talk to me later? To trade notes of course."

Squall let his hand come up to rub at the bridge of his nose. "Whatever." She had so much less subtlety then Irvine did. It was almost disturbingly painful to watch.

"Somebody save me!" A small brunette screamed as she flew into the room, and right into the arms of Irvine.

"Get back here bitch." A grey streak followed shortly after the brunette's entrance. But he pulled up short before he ran into the girl and Irvine. "Where the hell did you hide my fucking hat?"

"Seifer!" Rinoa barked.

"What do you want princess?"

"We have guests."

"Ya well once I find my hat I'll be in a much better mood to meet them."

Zell tried to hold back a laugh behind his hand as he watched the guy in front of him act like he was five years old.

"What you laughing at chicken-wuss?" He hissed out. But it was short lived as he looked into a pair of ice blue eyes.

He held his hand out to the man. "The name is Seifer. Best bronc and bull rider in the west." When his hand met nothing and those eyes glared at him he cleared his throat and continued. "I'm going to be out on the trail as well. You could say I'm out there to make sure you people don't swindle my father." He glared at Irvine who promptly set the young woman to rights.

The young woman smoothed out her skirt before she started to dance between the balls of her feet. "I'm Selphie. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh good so you have met Seifer." A rather plump looking man said as he walked into the room. "And what do you think of these three, boy?"

"They'll do. A lot better then that last set you hired."

"I will not have you speaking of our ranch hands that way. You know Laguna and I have been friends for years." He turned to the three young men and smiled. "You must excuse my son. He is rather hot tempered. The name is Cid Kramer. You will ride at sunrise in three days with fifteen hundred head of cattle for market in Esthar city. You can bunk with the other ranch hands until then." He turned and left the group looking at each other.

Squall took out his gloves and put them back on before letting himself out. The others just watched as another body left. It didn't take long for Irvine to once again lay on the charm with the ladies.

As Squall exited the house he walked over to Shiva. And laid a hand on her whither. 'Nobody is going to use you. Not as long as I draw breath.' He thought to himself. 'You are much to special to me for that.'

"Hey," a voice called behind him. "Hey, puberty boy! Do you have any manners? My mother was expecting three travelers for tea. Not just two."

"If manners means behaving as you do, I think I'll pass."

"Ah, so you do speak. I was starting to wonder if you are mute as well as stupid."

"Whatever." Squall untied Shiva and started to walk her toward the barn where he knew he would be able to bed her down without fuss.

Dinner that night was interesting. They had met Laguna, Kiros and Ward, the other three ranch hands that would be on trail with them.

The talk had turned to family. Edea had learned that the younger cowboys were all orphans raised by a whore in some tavern in a small town just south of the old city of Centra. She had taken to treating them like they were her own sons. It was surprising to the boys how caring she was.

They had also learned that Laguna had lost his wife and young son some time back. He had said he never knew what had really happened because he was out on the trail when it had happened. But he knew his wife was dead and a close friend had taken in his son. When that friend had died he had lost the trail of where his son had gone. But he was still hopeful he would find his son.

They had learned of the tale of how Cid had met Edea. A war had broken out and while he was stationed near her hometown they had fallen in love. Soon after the war they had married. It had been years before they had children. Quistis and Seifer were twins, as were Selphie and Rinoa. The two pairs were born not a year apart. It had been not long after the birth of the younger pair that they had bought the ranch.

Squall had excused himself early and went to the barn to check on his horse, as well as the horses of his friends, for he had bred them as well. Alexander and Cerberus were both fine horses, but they didn't mean as much to him as Shiva.

"I had an idea that I would find you here." A smooth voice said behind him. "Are they yours as well?"

"Yes." He turned to see Rinoa standing at the door.

"They aren't as stunning as your mare. What are their lines?"

"They are all from the same stud. He was a large black brute that I called Diablos."

"He must have been one piece of work to have a name like that."

"He was, I had caught him from a wild herd when I was 10."

"Wasn't that a little dangerous?"

"Whatever."

Squall walked out of the barn only to be held back by a firm hand on his arm.

"You leave my little sister alone."

"Whatever."

"Don't say much do you."

"Listen jerk, I do not care as to what you think I may be doing. Your sister is safe from me." He shook off the hand of the annoying blonde boy.

"And how about your friends."

"You'll have to ask them that."

A pair of lavender eyes watched the exchange from around the corner. He couldn't believe his ears. All the hard work he had done was being thrown away. He had finally found someone who deserved his friend, and Squall had just turned her down. It wasn't healthy to be so alone.

---O---

"Bring in that one!" Cid yelled over the chaos.

Squall and Seifer turned their horses to cut the young calf off.

It was a well-rehearsed set of actions: Cid would call what beast he wanted. Squall and Seifer would herd it to the far end of the paddock where Ward or Zell would rope it and then wrestle the poor creature to the ground. Where Laguna would place the brand on its hide. Then Kiros would come in to burn its horns off. Then calf would be let up and into a chute to rejoin the cows that had already been branded. It was Irvine who opened and shut the chute so that the cows couldn't come back into the yard where they worked. Edea sat on the fence beside Cid taking notes on how many there were and what ones would go to the auctions.

"You ride well puberty boy." Seifer called over the pounding of the hooves and the screams of the calves as they were branded. "How about a little game tonight."

"What did you have in mind?" Squall yelled back as Shiva cut swiftly to the left.

"You, me, our best bull, and eight seconds."

"The stakes?"

"Your pretty mare against my cut in the drive."

"Squall take it." He heard Irvine yell.

"Fine."

"Hey chicken-wuss we need a clown, care to volunteer?"

Zell started to stalk toward Seifer wringing the rope in his hands like he was wishing it to be Seifer's neck. "Don't ..."

"Get back to work Zell." Cid yelled out. "That one there boys and we are done for today."

After all was cleared away Irvine went to look for Rinoa.

He found her watching a large palomino stallion trot proudly through the grass.

"Is that Angelo?" He asked Leaning on the fence beside her.

"Yes that's him." She answered in a cold voice. Irvine thought that maybe she was trying to out do the ice prince in being cold.

"He's beautiful, I can see now why you wanted to breed Shiva to him." He turned so that he could look at her. Waiting for some time before continuing. "You want him don't you?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"Not at all. When I came here I had hoped that you both would catch the other's eye." Irvine flicked and invisible fleck of dirt from his duster sleeve. "Squall has never been very free with his love. Being raised as we were has taken its toll on him. He doesn't want a woman unless he can truly love her and she truly loves him."

"That is very romantic."

"Squall is a good person and it seems that unless he finds that spark he isn't going to let anybody close." Irvine sighed rather loudly. "I've been trying for years to help him find that one person he can't live without. I had him pegged for someone who would fall for you at first sight. I had heard from a friend about you and your horse breeding and thought that you two would be a good match."

"And what about the work my father has?"

"Just a really good way to have him here to meet you. What I hadn't counted on was how cold he has become. All I can do is apologize to you for him."

"And he would allow that?"

"Squall doesn't say much, even to Zell and me. And we are near brothers. But in this I don't think he would mind." Irvine lifted Rinoa's hand and gently patted it. "What say you, will you accept his apology through me?"

"I will."

"Thank you." Irvine took a step back and held his elbow to the lady. "Care to join me? Your brother challenged Squall to a bull ride and they should be just about ready now."

"Has Seifer told anybody what bull he plans on using?"

"T-Rexaur, I believe was the name."

Rinoa clutched to Irvine like her life depended on it. "You have to stop him. That bull is a killer."

"Do not worry, Squall is tougher then he looks. He'll be fine."

"But..."

"I have never seen an animal that Squall couldn't conquer. Has he told you about Diablos?"

"In passing."

"Well that horse was a killer too. And now you'll find a new born kitten scarier then that horse."

"Is he really that good?"

"You have no idea little miss."

---O---

Squall watched as the bull was loaded into the chute so that Seifer could mount without getting hurt. The bull was big and red. Possibly the reddest bull he had ever seen. And it was mean. He noted how Laguna and Ward used sharpened metal rods to keep him from trampling them.

It had been agreed that Seifer would go first because this was his turf and his bull.

He noted how Seifer tied his hand, it was all wrong. It didn't offer any protection from a dislocated wrist. But then again Seifer had claimed to be the best bull rider in the west. So maybe he had something with that knot.

Seifer settled himself down onto the massive back and nodded to Cid. Who pulled the cord to open the gate. The gate opened and out came the bull. It twisted its back and flung its hind legs up high hoping to dislocate its rider. All it did was throw him around a bit. Seifer's seat was sure.

But all at once it began to unravel and Seifer was thrown from it's back. The bull then angled its massive body toward the downed cowboy. Zell stepped in waving his arms around to distract the bull while Kiros and Laguna herded the bull back to the pen.

Seifer brushed his hair from his eyes and looked up at Ward and Cid.

"7 seconds."

"Shit!" Seifer climbed the fence and sat down beside his father. "Longer then before, but not good enough."

"You can try again later, ya know." A friend of Seifer's said as he patted the blonde on the back.

"AFRIMATIVE!" Another said.

"You're up puberty boy."

Squall watched again as the bull was loaded into the chute. Thinking on what he had seen. He calmly walked up to the bull and stood in front of it.

They all watched him for a while before he climbed up and sat himself on its back and tied himself down. He nodded to Cid who let the bull loose once again. The bull twisted and turned. Kicking just as high as before. Squall kicked out with one of his legs and the bull changed directions twisting in the air at the sudden change. Squall was thrown forward into the bull's head, but still the small brunette held his grip.

"Time!" Cid called. But it seemed as if Squall didn't hear him. "Time, I said." And this time it registered. Squall flung his leg over the bull's back and let go. Letting the momentum on the fall carry him to the stirrup of Laguna's horse. Zell on foot and Kiros on horseback worked to distract the bull and get it back into the pen.

"Edea, get your med kit." Laguna yelled. "The boy kissed the bull and there is blood on his face."

---O---

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Squall groaned and opened his eyes. "Zell you idiot your supposed to hold up some fingers."

"He's alright." Zell confirmed as he shadowboxed the air.

"How long have I been out?"

"A little over a day." A new voice said to his left. A woman slowly bent over him and he tried to burry himself into the bed beneath him. "It doesn't look like you have taken any lasting damage. But I'm afraid you'll have that scar across your nose for the rest of your life."

"Whatever."

Irvine stepped into his field of view and frowned at him. "Squall, this is Dr. Kadowaki. She was the one who sowed you shut and made sure you were fine."

"Thank you, Dr." Squall managed to force out as his hand come up to survey the damage to his face. He winced as his fingers came in contact with the stitches that held a cut that crossed between his eyes over his nose closed.

"It doesn't look so bad." A deep voice said from the shadows. "It brings out your eyes." Squall grunted at this but kept his mouth shut.

---O---

The first few days out on trail were like any other. It was the nights the stood out in everybody's mind. At first it was just Laguna who would sing to the night sky. But soon they had started to take turns. They would sing as Ward dished out that nights food.

It was Squall's turn that night and he had tried to beg his way out of it.

"Oh come on Squall, Zell and I know you can sing." Irvine piped in.

"Whatever."

"Come on Squall there is nobody but us here to listen to you."

"Ok, just let me get something first." Squall got up from the log that he was sitting on and walked over to his saddlebags and took out a long sleek black case.

"Squall I didn't know you brought that with us. If I had known I would have insisted you bring that out sooner." Zell said as Squall walked back into the light of the fire.

"Laguna if you don't mind can you lend Irvine your guitar I need him to help me with this one."

"Sure Squall," Laguna handed his pride and joy across the way to Irvine. He set it on his lap and tested the strings with a couple of chords.

"What did you have in mind Squall?" Irvine asked.

"The one I sang the last time you dragged me to a Hoe-Down."

"Zell give me a beat."

"Sure thing Squall." Zell started to clap his hands and the others joined him.

Squall started to tap his foot the beat and he soon too a breath to begin.

Irvine started to strum at the guitar adding to the sound the started to flow over the land. As Squall started to let his voice ring out in a joyful little song.

Zell joined for a little bit to help Squalls voice carry for the next piece of the song. Their voices working in practiced harmony.

When the first part was done Squall brought the fiddle to his chin and played letting the sound fill out what the guitar couldn't. It was almost a battle between the two as the song progressed.

Squall lowered the fiddle and started to sing the next part, Zell once again helping carry Squall through the chorus.

Squall placed the fiddle under his chin once again as the chorus ended. But this time he didn't try to out do Irvine he just ran with the song.

Squall once again sang out clearly in the night air as Zell joined in for the last time, letting his voice work into the song flawlessly.

Squall and Irvine then took the song to its end. And let the final notes fade into the night.

"Holy crap puberty boy! We never knew you could sing like that."

"If you had listened the other night with your bull you would have known." Squall shot back while he placed his fiddle in its case.

"You sang to my bull?"

"Yep."

"And I lost my money to a song boy?" Seifer jumped up to grab Squall by the collar shaking him a little.

Squall reached to release the grip on his collar. "It seems that way."

Seifer turned and walked into the dark. Leaving the rest to wonder why he would be mad over something so mundane.

'Fucking shit!' Seifer thought to himself. 'Is there anything he can't do?'

He kicked at an offending clump of grass. Stomping the life out of it.

'It just isn't fair! First he steals my sister from right under me and then he proves that he's more man then I am. Where does he get off being so high and mighty.'

Seifer cursed some more under his breath as the night came alive around him. The crickets sang and the frogs added their voices to the mix. It wasn't so long after that a pack of wolves added their voices to the song of the night.

He just walked out into the night, blindly going wherever his feet took him.

The trees around him grew thicker and thicker but he didn't see them. He didn't really notice until they were no longer around him, and he found himself in a moonlit clearing. Seifer looked around not having the faintest clue as to where he was.

And that was when he heard the first low growl from the shadows.

He reached for his hip and the gun he kept holstered there, but his grasp met empty air. 'Shit! The one day I leave Hyperion with the saddle so that I'll remember to clean it.'

Seifer looked to his left only to look into a pair of yellow eyes not 4 feet from where he stood. A low growl emanated from the creature before it lunged at him.

He raised his arm to help fend off the attack and just his luck teeth wrapped themselves around his arm. He tried to push the wolf from his arm but nothing seemed to dislodge the animal. Next he tired to shake the creature loose, just that did nothing but tare his skin under the cloth.

While wrestling with the wolf that held his arm at bay he didn't notice another come around behind him. This one jumped and took him in the shoulder. Seifer screamed out in pain and fell back on the wolf that dangled behind him.

Once the wolf that hung from his arm had a foothold on the ground he started to gnaw at the arm. Seifer tried to push the beast back and in the attempt the wolf clawed at his face trying to gain a foot hold so it wouldn't move.

The second wolf managed to work itself free from under the pile and circled the pair before biting down into Seifer's leg.

Seifer thought he was going to die out here all alone. Eaten by a pair of hungry wolves. But fate had a different idea for him, as a single shot was heard over the growls and grunting.

Both wolves threw up their heads at the sound and ran off into the woods leaving their prey bleeding on the ground.

Seifer tried to sit up and look at who had just saved him, but he blacked out along the way.

---O---

Seifer sat up, his head hurting like a bitch and the sway of the wagon wasn't helping much.

He could see his horse Ifrit tied to the wagon. The stallion was just plodding along like he had just lost his best friend. Seifer knew exactly what ailed him and whistled through his teeth. The stallion lost a step and pricked up its ears at the sound. Then came closer to the wagon and stuck his head inside. Seifer reached out to stroke that fire red head at assure Ifrit that it really was him.

"So you are awake." A voice said behind him. He didn't turn to see who had spoken because he knew whom it was. And when he heard a body climb into the back of the wagon he tried to stay still.

"What do you want?"

"No thank you's for saving your life then."

"And why should I be thankful?"

"The wolves attacked you and left you pretty bloody. I managed to bandage your leg and arm. They will heal fine, but I'm afraid you'll have a scar on your face to match my own. But don't worry it brings out your eyes." His words were flung back at him with a few ice spikes to damage his ego.

Seifer just sat there trying to cover the tremors of pure anger that racked his body. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Listen I don't know what I did to you, but I want to say I'm sorry."

Now that got Seifer's attention.

"You are sorry? Sorry for swindling me out of my money? Sorry for stealing my sister? Sorry for making me seem a child?"

"I don't want your sister, I told you that."

Seifer turned to face Squall and those icy eyes.

"Then what do you want?"

Squall let his head fall forward so his eyes where covered in a cascade of chocolate brown hair. "You."

Seifer gave a small squeak and jumped back. It would have been just fine too, if the wagon hadn't chose that moment to fall into a small rut sending him tumbling out the back.

The sudden tumble of a certain blonde panicked the fire red stallion tied to the back of the cart and startled the silver mare tied to the other side. She gave a slight kick out and her rear hooves came down on something soft before they moved again and hit solid ground.

---O---

When Seifer awoke once again he noted that he was in a room. A clean room, not one of those dirty rooms you find at an inn, but a clean room, like the ones you'll find at a doctor's house. Or his room after his mom had a cleaning fit.

"Don't try to move." A deep voice he didn't recognize said to him.

"Where am I?" Seifer said as he groaned trying to sit up.

"I said don't move." The voice repeated with a demanding voice. "You don't listen to well do you?"

There was a shuffle of something metallic near the bed.

"I've had to play host to your crew for the past 7 days. And I will tell you that they are all very polite. That is except that silent one. Squall I think was the name they called him. He's been pacing a hole in my floor for most of the time. My wife says he hasn't been eating as well."

"What?!"

"He said it was his fault you were like this. Care to explain? You had massive internal bleeding as well as bite marks that looked like an animal attacked you."

Seifer closed his eyes tightly. He had to think for a while. Things just didn't add up.

"I was attacked by wolves. They patched me up and when I came to again I kind of fell out of the wagon and got stepped on."

"That explains it then. Rest, I'll tell them you don't want to see them just yet."

"I didn't say that. Send in Squall. We have a lot to talk about."

"Sure thing. Just don't over tax yourself. You've lost a lot of blood and being upset will only send you into shock." The gentleman left and Seifer assumed he must be some doctor.

Seifer just stared up at the ceiling while he was waiting. The birds were chirping just outside his window sending a high-pitched sound echoing around the room. The sound shot straight into Seifer's head making him wince as he realized he had a slight headache.

"I'm sorry again." Squalls voice drifted from the end of his bed.

Seifer jumped at the sound and nearly fell out of bed. The sudden movement sent spikes of pain through his body. "Shit, don't scare people like that. You walk like a fucking ghost."

"Sorry."

"Squall come sit here where I can see you."

It didn't take long before Squall had pulled up a chair and sat just below where Seifer's shoulder was. Seifer sighed and let his hand drift out of bed to grasp at one of Squall's hands that was folded in his lap.

"Did you mean what you said before I fell out of the wagon?" A nod was the only answer he got. "Do your companions know?"

"No. Zell might have guessed but Irvine still tries to push woman at me."

"And I'm guessing that is where my sister got the strange idea that if only she waited long enough you would come to her?" Seifer shook his head. "Don't answer that. Tell me how did you know?"

"Irvine."

"That isn't an answer."

"Whatever."

Squall took his hand out of Seifer's and got up.

"No, don't go." Seifer dropped his voice to a whisper. "I'm the first one aren't I?"

"Yes."

"And what if I told you that I wouldn't mind it?" Seifer tried once again to sit up but the pain just wasn't letting him.

"I'd say you were just jerking around with me again. You seem to take pleasure in that." Squall started for the door once again.

"Get you ass back here and hear me out." Seifer shouted at his back.

"Whatever." Squall left the room and walked down the hall.

"Fucking damn ass shit!" Seifer screamed at nobody.

"Language Mr Kramer, Dr Odine is rather adamant on language use in his house." A woman said as she walked into his room. "My name is Ultimecia Odine. Are you hungry?"

"Famished. Do you have a good steak?"

"Only broth for you for a few days." Seifer groaned when he heard that. Why did woman always assume that your stomach was just as sick as the rest of you? What he needed was good food, not flavoured water.

"At least tell me you put chunks of meat in it."

"Nope just a few potatoes, peas and carrots."

"Thank you madam, but if you would kindly point to the nearest tavern."

"Now you see here young man" She stood over him.

'Shit she is scarier then mom when she gets mad.'

"I will not have a young man that was very nearly dead on my door step leave for some run down whore house like that we have in town. Now just lay back and eat this." She shoved a bowl into her hands.

"Yes mam." He replied with almost military precision. Taking one taste of the broth while she watched him.

"Good now rest. I'll pull back the curtains for you so that you can see the garden beyond." And true to her word she turned to the window and the open the lacy curtains.

---O---

Seifer was well enough to travel in a few days and he had become a hard taskmaster after that. They did have over a week to make up after all. He pushed everybody equally, but not as much as he pushed himself. He had tried to ride the third day after they had moved out. It had only resulted in him opening the stitches on his side and having Ward sow him up again.

Squall had become more withdrawn with every passing day. He frequently took walks by himself after camp was set. They lasted no more then a few hours, but they usually meant he had to eat dinner cold.

That was until one day Seifer became frustrated by the coldness the seemed to emanate from the small brunette.

"Where are you going?"

"A walk."

"Fuck no. Sit down and eat. I won't lose time tomorrow because you are to sick or tired to ride."

"Whatever." Squall just took a few steps toward the trees when Seifer jumped at him from behind and turned Squall to look at him.

"That's not a suggestion it's an order. Now sit back down."

"Fuck you."

"Did you not hear me?" Seifer said in an anger voice. Then he nearly screamed what came next. "I said sit down!"

Squall turned to fast Seifer and quick as can be his fist shot out and caught the blonde in the jaw. Momentarily flinging him to the side. "Don't you ever presume to tell me what to do. You are not my mother, or my father."

The sudden movement dislodged something from his shirt and Laguna was on his feet and next to Squall in a second.

"Where did you get this?" Laguna glared down at Squall gripping the small lion head in his hand.

"It was my mother's." Squall shot. He was defiantly mad. Something Zell and Irvine had only seen once.

"Squall sit down." Laguna said in a small voice.

"Fuck you, you aren't…"

"Sit down Squall. How much do you know of your father?" Laguna said letting the charm fall to the younger mans chest.

"I was told he was some asshole who left my mother to raise me alone. They said he just cared about a good fuck."

"That wasn't true." He stammered. "I loved Raine."

Eight pair of eyes glued themselves to the easygoing brunette.

"I always gave Raine Greiver as a promise I would come back. Do you have her ring as well?"

Squall just nodded and held his hand up to show the large lion head ring.

Laguna took a few steps to hug his son when a hand came up between them. "Don't touch me." Squall said in that cold voice he used with everybody. He sighed and walked away.

Seifer found Squall sitting on the bank of the river looking into the water. His back stiffened when Seifer stepped on a twig announcing his arrival to the brunette.

"What do you want?" his cold voice rang out over the water.

"To make sure you can ride tomorrow." Seifer said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Is that all you think about? The trail?"

"No, I also wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Whatever."

Seifer took a few steps forward until he was standing abreast of Squall. "Are you going to close down on me now?" He looked down and sighed before he joined Squall sitting on the ground.

"I was never open with you." Squall moved a few inches away from the blonde.

"So you are telling me that you wanting me wasn't open with me? I think you are deep in denial Squall."

"Whatever."

Seifer reached out and pulled Squall into a tight hug startling the younger man. "I think you are just scared, confused and now upset."

"Whatever." Squall tried to play the tough cowboy, but in Seifer's arms all he could do was cry. No sounds were made, just tears that flowed from his eyes to soak into Seifer's shirt.

Seifer, being the big brother to three sisters, knew just what to do. He started to stroke those brunette locks. They were softer then he had even guessed. But he didn't let that distract him, for long.

"Feel better now?" Seifer asked in a soft voice. In response he got a nod against his chest.

Squall pulled back and looked into Seifer's eyes. Seifer noticed that although Squall had been crying he didn't look all blotchy the way his sisters tend to look. He just couldn't help himself as he leaned in to brush his lips across Squall's. But he needed more. So he gripped the back of Squall's head to deepen the kiss.

Squall moaned under him as he worked his tongue in the gloriously delicious mouth. And for Seifer it was over way too soon. He had to breath and pulled back so that he could once again look into Squall's eyes.

And that's when it hit him, literally. Squall had punched him again and was walking away from the bank of the river.

---O---

"Hey Seifer, run into a tree?" Zell mocked at breakfast.

"Fuck you chicken wuss." Seifer snapped as he tried to shave without wincing at the look of two vivid bruises on his face, one on his left eye and the other on his jaw. Squall didn't look it but he was strong.

When he was done everybody helped clean up the camp and pack it away.

"Mount up, with luck we'll be in real beds tonight boys."

The cows were driven hard that day, each one of them looking forward to a night in the tavern and real beds.

At the auction yards all fifteen hundred head where counted and sorted. A base price was haggled and agreed to. Soon all eight men and one woman were walking in town to the tavern.

Drinks were passed around for a while before Irvine jumped onto the bar.

"Squall, why not sing for us tonight."

Squall just glared at his friend.

"Aw, come on Squall, it wasn't that bad last time. And it won't be this time."

"One song, then I'm going to bed."

"You aren't any fun Squall." Irvine said as he leaned in to kiss a large breasted bar wench.

"One song."

"Fine have it your way. Want any help?"

"I'll do this one on my own." Squall made his way over to the small platform that the tavern called the stage and took a seat.

His eyes looked over the room and settled on a blonde in the back before he drew a breath and began to sing. Needing nothing but his voice for this song. One he had written not long before. He knew he didn't have time to teach the piece to his friends and he also knew he wouldn't be able to play the guitar and sing this as the same time.

Squall's voice rang out soft and silky with the song. It carried a slightly sad tune, but had a promise of being happier.

Squall got up from the stool to a quiet room and made a hasty exit.

A throat was cleared near the bar before the normal sounds rose once again to claim the room.

Irvine leaned close to Zell so that his words couldn't be over heard. "Zell ever hear Squall sing a love song?"

"Nope."

"Do you know when he wrote that one?"

"Nope."

"Do you know anything?"

"Nope." Zell replied once again. A strange look flashed across his face for a second. "Hey just one minute. I do know things you know."

"Sure, sure Zell. Just go back to your whiskey."

"Okay."

Nobody noticed as another body climbed the stairs and left the room.

---O---

Squall sat on the bed in his room upstairs cleaning Revolver. The gentle swish of the oiled cloth over the metal was soothing to his ears.

But the quiet was short lived when a knock sounded at the door.

"I do not require the services of the house tonight."

"I'm glad you think me a common whore." A deep voice said from the open door. Squall looked up to see Seifer leaning against the door jam. "That song was for me wasn't it?"

"Yes." Squall set Revolver down on the bed leaning back onto the headboard and looked up at Seifer as he walked closer.

"I'm having a hard time understanding this. What do you want?"

"You."

"Yes I know that. You say you want me, but you push me away." Seifer reached up to run his fingers through his blonde hair as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "But what do you want princess?" Squall lashed out and tried to punch Seifer, but Seifer grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap. The brunette struggled to break the grip but the warm arms that wrapped around him just held him tighter. "Squall stop struggling I won't hurt you. All I want is to know what you really want."

Squall stilled in the arms that held him. He didn't much like the fact that he couldn't move. It made him nervous. It was the same reason he never sat with his back to a door.

"I already told you that."

"I know but I just don't get it. You tell me you want me, but you don't believe me when I try to tell you the same and you ignore me like I have the plague. When I try to comfort you, you punch me. What do you really want?"

"I want you, no strings attached. I don't want you to change. I don't want to change. I don't want anything different. I just want you as you are now. Asshole and all."

"Does that mean if I piss you off you'll hit me again?"

"Yes."

"I think I can live with that."

Squall reached up behind him and ran his fingers through soft blonde locks. "Go lock the door."

"Squall," Seifer growled, "I thought we talked about this cold shit."

Squall turned and glared at Seifer.

"This is one of those times that if I don't listen I'm going to get hit ain't it?"

"Yes."

"Moving." Seifer got up and locked the door. When he turned he noticed that the gun Squall had been cleaning was now sitting on the side table, and he held a gun in his hands that he had never seen Squall draw before.

"I don't think I have ever seen you draw that gun. May I?"

"Sure." Squall drew the gun and held it butt first toward the blonde cowboy.

Seifer took the weapon and noticed the metal had a slight blue tinge to it.

"It's called Lion Heart. I actually drew it that day I saved your life. I only use it when I really need to." Squall watched as his beloved gun was looked over.

"It's a fine make." Seifer flipped the gun in his grasp a few times. "Very well balanced."

"Thank you I made it."

"Holy shit Squall is there anything you can't do?" Seifer said as he passed the gun back.

"Make you shut up."

"Very funny."

"It's true," Squall began as he flipped himself onto his knees and started to gracefully move across the bed like a cat. "Nothing I have done so far has made you shut up. But I'm not out of options."

Seifer watched the brunette move toward him, his one eyebrow slightly raised in question. "And those options are?"

"This." Squall reached up to bend Seifer down into a kiss, the blonde's eyes growing wide at the unsuspected move.

Squalls tongue flicked out to lick Seifer's lips before he let his teeth rake over the bottom lip of the blonde asking for admittance, a request that the taller blonde could not pass up.

Seifer deepened the kiss and let Squall lead him back into the bed until both men were laying on the soft surface.

Squall pulled away slightly panting. "Seifer … your gun is digging into my hip."

Seifer jumped back mumbling to himself while the brunette smiled. He made quick work of his side arm before joining the smaller man on the bed once more.

When the two finally broke apart Seifer looked into a pair of darkening eyes.

"Squall there is really nothing you can't do."

"Well it worked for a few moments."

"Oh do try again." Seifer whispered before he lowered down to capture the lips of the brunette again.

When Squall giggled Seifer pulled back and looked at him.

"And what is so funny?"

"I couldn't help it but I wrote another song, one for you." Squall slowly worked his way away from the blonde, who slumped onto the mattress.

"So close." Seifer whispered into the pillow.

Squall slipped both guns around his waist and grabbed a stack of paper before he left the room to work outside where he could see Shiva.

---O---

Everybody looked over the crowd that had assembled in the small inn. Squall had taught them a new song and they would perform it for the crowd tonight. The owner of the inn had asked for them to do a small concert after he had heard Squall sing that first time. All had agreed and when Squall had informed them that he had written a few new pieces Zell had become overjoyed and had asked to learn it right away. With a few hours practice out in the backfield they had worked out what each had to do and at what moments. But none of them knew yet who would be singing. In the practice Squall had sung and told them that he was only covering for someone else.

After a few sets Squall had taken a step back from the front of the stage and let Seifer come to the front. The look on the owner of the inn's face was priceless. He looked like he was going to have a stroke because he was paying to have Squall sing, not the idiot who always made trouble for him.

But he calmed at once when the song began. It was lively and upbeat. Showing the strengths of all the people assembled in front of him. He was almost glad that Seifer was singing. His voice was loud and strong. And it carried over the room like thunder over the plains.

Seifer at first was feeling rather put upon with this venture. When Squall had said he wrote a new song for Seifer, Seifer had assumed it was to be sung to him. Not for him to sing it.

But then again he did get something out of it. So he gladly sang. And sang he did. He didn't know he could sing like that, and with only a small amount of coaching from Squall.

Seifer was glad to see people from town get up and dance during the song. Even his old crush was up and dancing. And here he thought all she did was sit there and look pretty.

When the song was over Squall took his place at the font of the stage again and played a few more songs. The night was coming to the end, but he wanted everybody to have as much fun as they could before they all went home.

He was overjoyed when he could finally leave the hot and stuffy room. Squall had never liked crowds and with him performing he had all their eyes on him. But to be released from that was pure bliss.

---O---

Seifer sat on the edge of the bed. Squall should have been there. He always retreated to his room when he was feeling slightly uncomfortable. But he wasn't there.

The blonde stood up from the bed as he made to leave but the door opened and Squall came trough the door.

He was towelling off his hair, and didn't notice Seifer watching him. His chest was bear and he was only wearing the tight leather pants he always wore. His skin was still damp from his bath and tiny goose bumps showed just how chilled the skin was.

Seifer had to licks his lips as his mouth dried up. When that didn't clear his problem he swallowed. Which worked for a while, but he soon found his mouth was dry again.

Squall walked across the room and picked out a clean shirt from his saddlebags. He was just about to put it on when a voice deep and rich came from behind him.

"Don't ruin my show by putting that on."

Squall grabbed Lion Heart and whipped around to look who had dared to enter his room without knocking. The barrel of the gun pointed to where the voice had come from.

"Shit Seifer, don't scare me like that. I could have shot you."

"You know Squall you are just a little to jumpy. You should relax a little."

"Whatever."

"How about we leave the shirt for now and I'll rub some of that tension out of your shoulders." Seifer propositioned.

Squall growled at first, but soon nodded his acceptance. At which time Seifer reached out to grab Squall's hand and lead him to lie on the bed.

"Just stay still for a few moments. I'm going to go beg some butter off that kitchen wench so that my rough hands can move more freely over your skin."

Seifer nearly ran downstairs and grabbed the butter with no thought as to if he should have asked or not. Then quickly made his way back to Squall's room.

Squall hadn't moved and almost looked like he was asleep.

"Squall?"

"That was quick. I was sure she was going to chase you around the building a few times with that frying pan of hers."

Seifer chuckled and laid the butter on the nightstand. "She wasn't around so I didn't bother asking."

"I see."

"Now relax Squall." Seifer told the small brunette as he picked up a lump of butter between his fingers.

"You know I'm going to have to have another bath after you are done right?"

"Maybe, but if this is as fine as the butter my mother makes it will just work it's way into your skin."

Seifer softened the butter between his fingers before he let his hands come to rest on Squall's upper back. His fingered pressed down into the flesh slightly before he started to move them in tiny circles.

"You are good at this. How do you know how to give such wonderful back rubs?"

"Selphie jumps around so much some times that she gets a sore back. And mother is so busy sometimes that she can't do it. So we had the local doctor, you have met her, well we got her to teach me how to do it." Squall nodded and muttered something Seifer couldn't really make out. "And well after a while I got so good at it that the doctor asked if I could help her out at the clinic. She sends her boy out to get me every time someone comes in complaining about a sore back.

"I've been working off and on with her for about 5 years now. She wanted me to go to college to get a degree in medicine. But I was never good in school. Failed my last year three times before they gave up on me.

"Squall you still with me?" Seifer stopped rubbing his hands over Squall's back.

"Don't stop, that feels wonderful." Squall groaned.

Seifer resumed his work as well as his monologue.

"And well I told her that if I couldn't pass school with such as nice teacher as Xu I wasn't going to be able to pass some college course. She agreed with me.

"She still calls for me every now and again, but I think she sent out to the college for a student to help her. She isn't as young as she used to be. She tells stories of how she used to baby-sit my father."

Seifer looked down at the skin beneath his fingers and paled when the thought of how it would taste crossed his mind. Not that he would mind tasting Squall again. He just didn't want to get punched right now.

It was then that he noticed that without prompting he was leaning down to do just that. He jerked himself back when he realized it.

"Umm … Squall?" He said with a shaky voice.

"More." Was all the response that he got.

Seifer was slightly shaken. There was really nothing more he could do. He only kept running his hands over Squall because it felt so good, so right.

And idea came to him just then and he shifted so that he was straddling Squalls legs. Squall tensed under him and he worked out that new tension before he leaned in and kissed Squall between the shoulder blades.

Squall tensed once more and pushed himself back so that he could look over his shoulder at Seifer. "That isn't part of a back rub."

"I know, relax, you really need to relax." Seifer leaned in to brush his lips across Squall's. "Just relax."

Seifer let his hands once again trail up and down Squall's skin. Working lower with every pass. He soon had to make a choice. Did he work around the leather in his way or ask that it be removed.

Seifer made a quick decision and lifted Squall's hips just a little before reaching around the brunette.

"What are you doing?" Squall hissed.

"Removing your pants."

"Why?"

"Because they are in my way. Trust me and relax."

Squall bit back a groan and nodded his head leading the blonde to unlacing his pants and sliding them down his legs and off his body. Small goose bumps lining his skin at the contact of the cold air. Seifer then rolled down Squall's underwear to give him more room to work.

With quick hands another glob of butter was warmed against Seifer's hands before they smoothed over soft skin.

Squall moaned as strong hands caressed pain away that he never knew he had. He was in heaven. Years of trying to be something that everybody wanted melted away with each stroke of Seifer's hands. And in its place Seifer left something behind, something Squall couldn't name, something he had never felt before.

"Seifer?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Don't call me that." Squall growled.

"What can I do for you _Squall_?"

Squall turned himself over under the blonde. And looked up into green eyes. He thought for a moment before he let his hands work beneath Seifer's shirt.

"Squall what are you doing?"

"Taking your shirt off."

"Why?"

"Because it is in my way." Squall grinned and continued his assault on the fabric.

"And why is it in your way?"

Squall let one hand fall from the blonde's shirt to venture up to the blondes neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"You talk to much." Squall whispered into Seifer's lips before they were once again pressed into his own.

Squall kept trying to get that shirt off Seifer, but it just wasn't going peacefully. So in one swift move Squall tore the fabric from Seifer's body.

Seifer pulled back quickly. "Squall that was my favourite shirt!"

Squall leaned in to run his tongue over what he just uncovered. It was just all too delicious that he couldn't decide what to lick first. "I'll have one made for you later to replace it." He managed to say. But he doubted he was heard over the groaning of the blonde that still straddled his legs.

Squalls hands lowered themselves slowly toward the waistband of the other man's pants.

"My pants too?" Seifer questioned as he felt the fingers trace their way down.

"Yes."

"Then hold on Princess I'll take them off for you. I don't want to be walking through town looking for a new pair of pants in my underwear." Seifer shimmied backwards on the bed until he could stand. He slowly untied his pants and watched how Squall's eyes followed every movement he made.

'I wonder if he realizes he looks like a lion.' Seifer pondered to himself as a pink tongue came out to lick parched lips. 'He has the grace, the beauty and the danger of the large feline. My little Lion of Balamb.'

The sight in front of him hypnotized Squall. The tanned flesh was so firm and soft looking. It begged to be touched, to be caressed, to be loved. Squall thought of all the ways that he could feel that skin.

While he was off in fantasy land Seifer was slowly doing his strip tease. When the brunettes eyes glazed over Seifer finished quickly and slid over the bed. Pinning the smaller man to the bed.

"Seifer …" Squall said softly.

"Hush Princess."

"But …"

"And you accuse me of talking to much. I'm hurt."

Squall looked up at Seifer. Lust momentarily forgotten. "Would you just shut up and listen for a second?"

"Sure thing Princess."

"I said not to call me that."

"Fine Squall, but do you really want someone to over hear your name on my lips?" Squall shook his head gently. "I thought not."

"It's just, I mean, fuck I don't know."

"Come on Squall you've told me things before. And I know that this is bothering you. And I think that you are a little scared."

"Whatever."

"Squall don't close up on me. Not now. It's okay to be scared. I am too. I've never done this before, and I know neither have you." Seifer leaned down and took Squall's ear between his teeth. He worked the piece of flesh for a while before continuing. "Besides they say it is worth waiting for. And now that I have found you I don't want to wait anymore."

"Then lets discover this new land together." Squall whispered as he raised his hips to rub against Seifer's groin.

No more words were said as Seifer pulled back so that he could capture Squall's much used lips. Enjoying them to their fullest. But Seifer soon got bored. Plus he had a simple plan of revenge to carry out. He left those sinful lips and gently kissed along a strong jaw until he ran out of room. Then proceeding to travel down a pale unmarked neck. He licked up the side of that neck before he gently bit it. Pleased by the sounds emitted by the smaller boy below him he increased the pressure with his teeth before sucking on the flesh that was between his teeth.

Seifer licked the marks left by his gentle abuse and moved along. Running his tongue along Squall's collarbone and dipping it down into the slight hallow found at the end.

Seifer pulled that back as he began to kiss his way down Squall's chest, and eventually his belly. He flicked out his tongue in passing to dip it into Squall's navel. He had to begin holding the thrashing brunette half way down his exploration. But the noises the smaller man made were urging him on like nothing he had felt before.

Squall felt the heat beneath his skin raise as Seifer moved down his body. It was burning him from the inside out. He couldn't take much more of this. He had to get out of there. It was too much.

And when Seifer pulled at his underwear he nearly came undone at the cool touch of air upon him. But that wasn't where his sensory overload ended. A warm hand encircled him, taking away his breath.

"Seifer …" Squall yelled through it all, his voice cracked and higher then it normally is.

"Quiet Princess, there is more to come." Seifer warned before he took Squall into his mouth. Letting his tongue play upon the flesh like it was a popsicle.

"Good fucking lord!" Squall called out once more in the same high pitched sing song voice, his hands coming up to clutch at Seifer's hair. He just had to hold onto the blonde so that he didn't over do it. Squall's head tossed back and forth on the bed while sounds a pleasure came forth from his mouth.

Seifer pulled back allowing the engorged length to fall from his mouth. He ignored the curses being flung his way and licked it from base to tip before reversing his direction and taking Squall's sac in his mouth, his tongue coming out to press against their base a few times.

And at having a taste of what was to come the blonde moved on down his happy little path. His tongue coming out to circle the tight bunch of muscle located at the end.

"Seifer …" Squall breathed out. "Stop playing with me and fuck me already."

Seifer pulled back and rose to capture the other man's lips, savouring the taste for a few moments before he pulled back to reply. "Anything for you Princess." He let his hand reach up and take another good piece of butter before he brought his hand down to prepare Squall for what was coming next.

He inserted on finger into that tight heat and moved it around. "Relax sweetheart."

"…" Squall tried to defy the blonde for his words but his body wasn't cooperating. As much as he willed his body to tense up the digit invading him relaxed the muscles. And when he was relaxed enough another finger joined the first starting the process once again, and repeating with a third finger the next time around.

And when those fingers left him feeling empty and alone, the blonde leaned in to give Squall a gentle kiss. It remained gentle for only a moment before Squall conveyed his need to the blonde. He nipped at those soft lips begging for more.

Seifer settled in for the long haul and slowly shifted his hips forward to enter the brunette. Muffling the strained sounds Squall was making with his mouth. He waited for a few moments, which felt like hours to him, before Squall moved beneath him indicating that he could move once again.

Seifer quicken his pace with every thrust delving deeper and deeper as he did so.

Squall moved to meet every thrust and eventually moved his hips to change the angle just slightly. In doing so he lost all train of though at the rush of sensation, but soon found himself wanting that and forcing his body to take it.

Seifer felt himself nearing oblivion and reached between himself and Squall to stroke the brunette. Moving in time to his thrusts.

It all continued to build until both men screamed out their release.

Seifer fell down onto the bed beside Squall, both men panting in their exhaustion.

"Princess …" Squall leaned over to shut the blonde up before he could say more. And once the two men regained their breaths, they we once more moving up and down each other's body to map the area and truly discover where they found themselves.

---O---

Squall lay on the bed beside his lover, his hand idly tracing a pattern over the sculpted chest as the sun started to paint the scene with colour.

The smaller man thought for a moment before he just opened his mouth and began to sing, the soft melody drifting gently around the room on the wind coming trough the open window. For once in his life he didn't care where the words came from or who was there to listen to them as they were written.

He didn't care that his most trusted friend wasn't there to tell him it didn't sound as good as it could. He didn't care that she wasn't there to nuzzle him if he sang a wrong note or to snort at him for being so foolishly lost.

In fact Shiva was the farthest thing from his mind as he watched Seifer sleep.

The blonde looked so innocent while he slept. More so then Squall knew he was. And Squall knew that nothing could compare to what he had now.

When Seifer muttered something in his sleep and pulled Squall closer the brunette stop singing and chuckled softly.

Squall laid his head down and slowly fell asleep while he committed his latest song to memory so that he could write it down when next he had the chance.

---O---

"Good morning" Squall greeted everyone as he sat down carefully at the table and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Squall, did you sleep well?" Irvine asked as he pulled another fried egg onto his plate. "Because I was up all night. There was some woman, Princess I think is what her lover called her, who was just making way too much noise. I couldn't sleep a wink."

Squall paled and nearly choked on his coffee before he skilled his features into a calm mask of nothingness. "Do you know who this princess is?"

"Not one clue Squall, but I do know she is rather frisky."

"…"

Irvine looked at his friend for a while. "You know who she is don't you."

"Whatever" Squall said as he tried to pass the subject on as something he didn't want to talk about.

"Irvine stop." Zell piped up. "Can't you see Squall is rather embarrassed by your rude talk? I mean I don't get a lot of the things that you two talk about, but I can see that your vulgar mouth is making him uncomfortable."

Raijin spoke up just then trying to lighten the mood. "Have any of you seen Seifer? He wasn't in his room last night ya know. And he still has to go over to the auction yards and pick up our pay."

"Kiros went looking for him at daybreak." Laguna assured everybody. "The boy won't be too far. Last time he was here he was down the road at Dr. Jones' trying to win the heart of his young daughter. I'm sure he is there right now trying to work his way into her heart. But I tell you that girl is cold and she doesn't even look twice at him."

Squall let his chin drop to his chest as he heard that Seifer had already chosen a woman to wed. He was a fool to open himself as he did. If only partially.

"Ah and here he comes." Laguna said as Kiros entered the small back dining room of the Inn they were staying at. "Where is the boy?"

"Dr. Jones hasn't seen him. He said he didn't even know we were in town." Kiros related to the group.

"That isn't like him." Laguna muttered.

"AFRIMATIVE!"

"Good morning guys." A rather happy Seifer joined the group.

"And where have you been young man?" Kiros scolded.

"Relax I was here all night." Seifer replied as he sat down and started to load his plate.

"But you weren't in your room last night ya know. I went there to see if you wanted to drink up my profits."

Irvine watched Seifer for a while before noticing a small smile on Seifer's face. "Hey Seifer, do you know a Princess?"

"Why do you ask Irvine?"

"You look to me like you have had your way with a woman."

"As a matter of fact I do know princess." Squall paled further and tried to hide in plain sight in his chair. "She has the longest legs that you can imagine, her hair is like silk, and her skin as smooth as any babies. And her eyes, I can't begin to describe the beauty I see in them."

Squall cleared his throat and glared at the blonde. He didn't have baby skin.

"She sounds lovely Seifer. I didn't know you could be so poetic." Irvine chuckled.

"Oh shut up, don't get used to it." Seifer snapped before he placed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Anyway," Laguna cut in, "I think it's about time you go get our pay so that we can go home."

"Right after breakfast old man."

---O---

Seifer found Squall buckling the last of his things onto Shiva. His voice silently raised in song to sooth his horse and himself. Squall was too distracted to notice the blonde coming up behind him until warm arms encircled him.

"I have to go Seifer. I know you don't like it but I have to."

"Squall why are you running away?" Seifer asked as his arms dropped to his side.

"I'm not running. I have things to do."

"And what about the full time job I offered you? Are you going to pass it up? Zell and Irvine are coming back with me."

"They are men grown. They can do as they please."

"But they will be lost without you."

"Whatever."

"And what about me Squall? I thought you said you loved me."

Squall turned to look into deep green eyes, his own looking as cold as any day in February. "I do love you. And don't you ever forget it." He let his head fall forward and the hair fall over his face. "I just have some things I need to do."

He turned and mounted Shiva, turning her head toward the door of the town stables.

"Squall, don't leave me." Seifer begged. But his words fell on deaf ears as Squall put his heels into Shiva's flanks and they rode out. Seifer walked out of the stable just in time to see Squall as he rode over the hill just out of town.

"Squall I will never forget that you love me. Nor will I let you forget about me."

---O---

Seifer looked at his sister with eyes filled with anger and pain. "He isn't right for you. I forbid you to love him."

"You can not judge whom I love and who I don't!" Rinoa yelled at him.

"He's not the man you want. He isn't right for you. Besides I have talked to him and he holds no feelings for you."

"You are just saying that to make me back off. He does so love me. He has been nothing but kind to me. He has been nothing but a man when I needed it." Rinoa turned to that her brother could not see the tears slide down her cheeks. "These feeling are real for him, and I know he returns them."

"I am not just saying this to make you back off." Seifer reached up to run his fingers through his blonde hair. "He doesn't love you. If anything I think he thinks of you more as a sister. And at the time he was in love with someone else. Besides it's been two years, do you really think he is coming back?"

Seifer looked up at the sky to watch the clouds float by. It was calming in a boring sort of way. He could faintly hear the sounds of his sister crying at his harsh words, and the roll of distant thunder. But he could see no clouds that would herald the coming of a storm. The wind didn't feel like it held the threat of rain.

"Rinoa, quiet for a moment. Do you hear that?"

She stilled and listened. "It sounds like thunder. But it doesn't look like a storm is coming."

"What could it be?"

The siblings looked at each other in question when something caught Rinoa's eye. She pointed to the horizon and Seifer turned to look.

"Are we expecting any guests?" He asked his sister.

"Not that I know of. We haven't had many guests since Selphie and Quistis got married. Oh Seifer do you think they are coming to visit? It's been so boring around here with them gone."

Seifer grunted and continued to watch the rising dust. "Too many horses if it is." He raised his arm to point out his point. "There has to be at least 50 horses there."

"A wild herd?"

"There isn't one close to here. All the ranchers either took them for farming or killed them."

"Then who …"

"Is that a rider?" Seifer pointed to a figure that was zigzagging back and forth behind the horses.

"Those are some mighty fine horses, but I'm not expecting any new stock. Even if it was Zone bringing me new breeding stock he usually brings me only one or two at a time."

"I don't think Zone would bring you any more horses after you turned the last bunch down."

"Hey, I wasn't that mean to him. He brought me two lame horses and a crypt orchid. I don't know any of those horses anyway. They hold their heads too high and their colours aren't bred by anybody around here." Rinoa caught the look of a proud mare leading the group. "Besides that mare there is too well bred to be anything …" She let her words die, as her eyes grew wide.

"Rinoa?"

"Seifer, that silver mare. Does it look familiar to you?"

"No, she …" Seifer's eyes grew wide. He did know that mare. But it was impossible. He would never sell that mare. He couldn't. He didn't even want her bred. "Is … Is that?"

Rinoa screamed in joy and grabbed her brother by the arm. "That is Shiva! That means its Squall."

"Quick, open the gates to the empty field. He'll need somewhere to keep all those horses."

The siblings ran to the field and opened the gate wide so that the horses could enter without much fuss. The ground shaking at the shear amount of hooves pounding at the earth as they passed. When the last of the horses passed Seifer closed the gate. He could hear his sister's squeals of joy over the sounds of the horses settling into their new surroundings.

Seifer took a deep breath and turned to see his sister all over Squall. "Rinoa! Get off the man. He looks tired. Go fetch some lemonade and a few sandwiches. And tell mom and dad Squall is here."

Rinoa gave Squall a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to do as her brother told her. She was so glad. So glad that she didn't notice what happened behind her as she raced away.

"I gave up hope ever seeing you again." Seifer said as he walked closer to the brunette.

"I never said I was going forever."

"But you just left like that."

"I know."

Seifer reached out to hold the smaller man to him. "Squall …"

Squall let his head come up and cover the lips of the taller blonde. It was quick, but Seifer could feel the need and the love in it.

"I could never make you shut up for long."

"Don't ever stop trying."

---O--- ---O---

A/N2: So this here ends my western Final Fantasy VIII story. I just hope it wasn't to long and boring. I mean I had to rewrite this one almost 6 times because of this stupid computer. And it was so beautiful the first time. Can anybody tell me if Raijin and Fujin have last names? I mean I've looked in the player's guide and couldn't find them. I haven't finished the game yet, so I don't know if that holds the answer. It's bugging the hell out of me.

For all of those who might be wondering the songs Squall sang are (in order) Thank God I'm a Country Boy by John Denver, Breath by Faith Hill and Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. The song Squall made Seifer sing was Sin Wagon by the Dixie Chicks. I also picked out a theme song and an ending credits song. They are Good Day to Ride by George Canyon and That's the Kind of Love by Jamie Warren.

Seifer: And why did Squall make me sing that?

CDQ: Oh shut up I changed the words for you didn't I?

Squall: And Seifer, it really does work well for you.

Seifer: Shut up puberty boy!

Squall: Whatever.

CDQ: Oh lovers spat!

CDQ gets out some popcorn

Seifer: We are not having a lovers spat!

CDQ: Looks that way to me. But then again Squall you never did like it all soft and mushy, did you?

Squall looks at CDQ horrified.

CDQ: Ya, well, moving on so that these two can go roll in the hay.

Seifer and Squall: We don't roll in the hay!

CDQ: Frolic in the straw then. Please review. They make me so happy, even flames. Hey you two! Not until I get the camera!


End file.
